


It's in the Air.

by naivemccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivemccall/pseuds/naivemccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the new kid in Forks High School, and not everything is as quiet in Forks as others have told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

##  Chapter One 

It all started the day the Stilinskies moved to Forks. It was a transfer for his father, something Stiles didn't like but had no choice but to go.Stiles looked at the dark Washington terrain and sighed, banging his head against the car's window.

"This will be good, change is good."  
"Dad, being away from my friends isn't really the good I wanted."  
"Well it's good for me then, if you're not going to try and be appreciative-"  
" YAY DAD, NEW JOB!!!"  
"Stiles-"

They pull up to a neighborhood and Stiles looks out and sees regular houses, regular people, and looks down to see that Scott texted. 

"So how's forks?" 

Ugh, he thought and as he goes to text, his father has already pulled over to a house and a man walks across to them. He seems to be very tall, maybe six foot and has black hair and a mustache. Stiles starts to think to himself how he'd look with one. The man seems to overshadow Stiles' father and he smiles at him.

"Welcome to Forks! You must be Sheriff Stilinski from California, I've never been but Forks is going to be a big weather change," the man seems to look at Stiles, "huh... uh Stiles right?!"  
"Yeah," Stiles says sarcastically with a half smirk.

The man looks at him and quickly goes to talk to his father.

"This town is just so quiet, it seems as if nothing ever happens here," Stiles looks down and types to Scott.  
"Well Stilinski I've seen a trend going around in the area, many murders, missing people everyday. I'm glad to have another who is been in the field," the man tells Sheriff Stilinski.

Stiles looks up from his phone and smiles.

"Glad to see another excited young boy! I'm Charlie by the way," Charlie reaches out his hand and shakes it with Stiles.  
"I don't know if that was the right move, try to keep quiet. He's very curious and seems to always metal into situations  he shouldn't ," his father acknowledges as he pulled Charlie aside.  
"No worries sir, he'll be fine. He won't find us."  
"You don't know my son."

Charlie leaves and there stands Sheriff Stilinski and his son in the drive way near the garage and Stiles goes back to his conversation with Scott.

"Missing people and murders, my kind of town."  
"I don't think investigating is the best idea."  
"It's the only thing giving me the slightest bit of happiness in this town alright?"  
"Fine, but look out. There could be another pack out there."  
"Can't wait to make new friends!"  
"Whatever Stiles, I gotta go meet up with Alison."

Stiles sighes and notices his dad getting furniture and luggage out of the car and him calling him over.

"STILES! How many times do I have to call you over? Help me with this stuff!"  
"Alright."

The day is spent settling in. The furniture put into their places. The house doesn't look exactly as their home in Beacon Hills but it was a start.


	2. Chapter Two

#  Chapter Two

The day started early for Mr. Stilinski. The recent murder has gained a lot media attention; with attention leads to press conferences. So with that, he left Stiles at five am. It was different for him, he always seemed to investigate on his own, an officer or two joined him and he'd tell the team what was found that day and went home but this wasn't that.

The murder was about a mother and a son, they were walking hand in hand and suddenly a man came across and killed them with little teeth marks around their wrists. It was first speculated that it was an animal but from DNA testing it was an obvious human. According to others he was about 5'10 and had worn a dark rain coat and had a little tuff of brown hair; he looked about twenty-five and was currently on the loose. The police had found traces in the woods and was currently taped off to the public.

"We currently have officers in the forest and is closed off to the public, no date on when it will be opened, and houses have been evacuated. That is all," Charlie's voiced boomed in the microphone as he looked at the hundred or so press there. 

It was the first time anyone really paid attention to Forks. It had never really struck out to anyone and when it would be mentioned people would think they were pulling a terrible dinner joke. It was a very small town with about 4,000 people and mostly did logging with forest surrounding the city. The recent murders and missing people started to gain the town attention and its tourism dropping slowly. Surprisingly, businesses were still strong with the small community around. 

"Well back to work everyone."

Stiles had woken up at about seven and looked out to see the forest, green pines with fresh rain and the sidewalks and road damp from last night. He quickly changed into his usual plaid shirt and jeans attire and grabbed a bowl, milk, and cereal. He looked to his phone for messages but was left with none, so he read old messages and looked at old photographs. Before he knew it, it was seven fourty-five and the cereal was soggy, its flavour seeped into the milk. He cursed at himself for getting distracted and quickly drank the soupy breakfast and ran quickly to his jeep, then back inside to get his backpack.

Waking up to his father gone was no surprise to Stiles. He knew his father was always busy and had a job to do. From his father's departure he grown to be very independent and Worked alone on projects. As a child he would wish to Santa at the mall for his usual gifts but always whispered in his ear, "Please try to get my daddy home more often."

Forks High School was closer than Stiles had thought as he pulled up to the school in a few minutes, but after he locked the car did he realize he should have left at seven. He went to the office and there they gave him his schedule and a map. He had tried to get directions but no one seemed to notice him as every person were in little huddles talking about their schedules. Off to the corner he noticed a boy, about 5'11 walking with another guy who was also 5'11 and he quickly walked over.

"Do any of you know where building one is?"  
"Yeah, right over there," one pointed," by the table. I'm Mike by the way and you are?"  
"Thanks, I'm Stiles. Nice to meet you."  
"Hi, I'm Eric, I'm a journalist for the school's paper!" the boy next to Mike spoke, as if he was left out but quickly caught on.  
"Stiles? That's an interesting name-"  
"It's a nickname."  
"Oh, okay Stiles. We were just about to go there so why don't you join us?"  
"Alright."  
"Where are you from?" Eric asked.  
"I'm from Beacon Hills, it's a small town kind of like this in California."  
"California?! Wow, I always wanted to go!" Eric's curiosity and interest in Stiles had taken over.  
"Yeah, it's nice," Stiles had started to be uncomfortable and a bit weirded out by the both of them but at least he knew he wouldn't be sitting alone at lunch. "I'm from California too!" Mike boasted.  
Stiles had flashed a smirk and looked on.

When they reached the building, Stiles saw that there were many little rooms in it and he had hoped that the one he was going to would not be with them.  
Mark had looked at Stiles schedule to see that they would sharing class with him, "You're in our class!"

Under his breath, Stiles muttered a sarcastic yeah and gave them a smile and looked at the almost empty class and saw a seat in the back, but as soon as he walked towards it he heard Eric.

"Why sit back there, pop a squat up front!"  
"Alright," Stiles quickly moving back.

The teacher had arrived saying she was Ms. Roden and told them of their curriculum that was already taught to Stiles but him not paying attention had known only the basic facts about it.

The day was very long for Stiles and as he sat down at lunch was only looking down to text Scott and eat his curly fries.

As he got home, he saw his dad on the phone.

"Yeah... Hey Stiles, how was your first day?"  
"Great, full of happy, joyful people who seem to think life here in this small town full of trees is fantastic and how great Portland is and-"  
"That's great Stiles! So what have you found?" his father more interested to the conversation on the phone than him, "dinner? Okay, see you in a bit. Bye."  
"Who was that?"  
"Charlie, he's going to have dinner with us tonight."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"He wants to talk about work.Now how do you cook fish?"his father looking around the kitchen for a cookbook." 

Stiles sighed and went upstairs to start on homework. After a few minutes, his father called for him again.

"So you know how to cook fish right?"  
"No."  
"Well, get your laptop and find a recipe."

The next hour and a half was spent cooking together, bonding for the first time since moving day and Stiles enjoyed every second of it.

"Hello boys!" Charlie walking in on them plating.  
"Hi Charlie," Mr. Stilinski said putting the fish on the table.  
"What a wild day today, with the investigation and all."  
"Definitely was, why don't we all eat!"  


Charlie and Mr. Stilinski were talking and a smile appeared on Stiles' face as he saw that his father made a real friend.

"Now we were searching across the forest and along the trail we saw footprints and another little trail of blood. We're not sure if it matches the one of the mother and son but we might think its a pattern."  
"It could've been animal blood," Stiles finally speaking up.  
" That's true, hunting season is starting up again and as we were there we saw a hunter trying to hide inside," Charlie happy to see he was paying attention.  
"Stiles, please stay out of this," Sheriff Stilinski looking over to Stiles.  
"Sorry, I'm just trying to help."

He was quiet after that, hoping his father would mention how he helped cook; he didn't. Afterwards, Stiles cleaned the dishes and went to finish homework. He saw that his father left after dinner, and after a couple minutes debating with himself, he left the house and followed his dad and his new friend into the woods for a little investigating.


	3. Chapter Three

"Stiles you should meet my daughter some time? She's a little quiet but she's great," Charlie asked Stiles.  
"Alright, does she go to-"  
"Forks? Yes."

Charlie had started to spend a lot of time at the Stilinski's. It started to be dinner, then breakfast, and sometimes overnight. Stiles didn't like it very much as he has his own home and treated it as if he really did live there, but he is slowly adjusting.

Stiles pulled up to the school and went on with his usual conversation with Mike, quoting his father and Charlie's morning conversation about the game. Eric would find them and then stop his trek and talk to them about how the paper is going; and Stiles would be there, in the middle, not really paying attention. Just looking left and right to whomever's voice was nearest his ear first, agreeing and nodding.

It had then been lunch and Stiles asked about Bella and the boys became curious.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, her dad-" Stiles tried to answer.  
"You know her dad?!"  
"Her dad is friends with mine and-"  
"Your dad-," Eric interrupted.  
"Is friends with him, and he told me to meet her," Stiles annoyed by the constant interruptions.  
"She's right there," Mike pointed to end of the table.

It was weird, she was a lot more social than he thought, but as he paid more attention he could tell she was just smiling when they did as if she didn't know what to do. At least there's two of us, Stiles thought to himself and he smiled at her.

"You like her?" Eric asked.  
"No, I just- our dads are friends so I just..." Stiles trailing off.  
"Being friendly?" Eric finished.  
"Yeah," Stiles breathed out as if out of breath.  
"But just so you know," Eric then whispered, "Mike has a _huge_ crush on her so try not to look too friendly."

Stiles from there got up and walked over.

"Oh my god, he's coming over here," a girl said looking at her friend.  
"Who- _oh_ ," a girl with glasses looked up at him.  
Stiles looked down at them and walked over to Bella.  
"Oh my god, he likes you," the girl whispered in Bella's ear.  
Stiles sat down across from Bella and introduced himself.  
"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm guessing my dad told you come down here."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Just leave, I'll tell my dad we talked okay?"  
"Uh... okay."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Stiles got up and sigh of annoyance left his seat.

"Hi! I'm Jessica!!" the girl who whispered in Bella's ear speaking up.  
"Hi," Stiles said looking at her and feeling creeped out.  
The girls went back to their conversation, Jessica now talking of his hello.

"Didn't go well huh?" Eric asked.  
"Yeah, it's like she doesn't want to talk to anyone but _them_."  
"It's okay bud," Eric patting his back.  
Great, now I'm a bud to this guy, Stiles said to himself.

The rest of the day consisted of rolling eyes from Bella and thoughts of getting her to give an actual convesation.


End file.
